


To the Nine Hells and Back Again

by MiaouMiaou



Category: Yogscast "High Rollers" D&D Campaign
Genre: Canon Divergence, MAJOR SPOILERS for episode 78, Post Campaign, Rescue Missions, breaking rules of magic and d&d for story purposes, i hadn't seen episode 79 or later when i wrote this, spoilers through episode 78
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaouMiaou/pseuds/MiaouMiaou
Summary: Two years after the battle of Talis'Val is won, things have settled down a bit. Elora, Cam, Jiutou and Reynard haven't gone on an adventure in far too long.So when Granamyr shows up with a message from Trellimar, it's no surprise really.They're going to be heroes again.





	1. Trellimar, Champion of Asmodeus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So heads up, I started to write this after episode 78, so MAJOR SPOILERS!!! I haven't seen episode 79+ at the time of writing, so don't worry about spoilers there. That being said, I'm assuming everything ended relatively well in the battle of Talis'Val and onward, so canon divergence.
> 
> (also heads up, this isn't beta'd so bear with me)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Here's my little take on what happens after Trell goes to become Asmodeus' champion.

Asmodeus was pleased. His new champion, Trellimar, was very powerful. More than he could have expected really. He was obedient and strong and had already collected many souls for Asmodeus, so all was well.

Trellimar, on the other hand, was struggling. He knew he had his master, but there was definitely something missing. Everything was anger and fire, but he missed the feeling of being _warm_. Love wasn’t a thing in the nine hells. Love didn’t exist and there was definitely no love towards him. At least not from his master or anyone else from this realm.

Granamyr, though now very different in form than he once was, did still chirp and nuzzle at Trellimar’s chin and rest along his shoulders as he once did. It had probably been the one thing that had kept Trellimar himself. Otherwise he probably would have been completely lost to his new patron, lost all sense of being and self. Yes, he had very little free will, but he could think. It could vaguely remember people as well. People who had cared for him, perhaps? A family? He hadn’t always been a devil, he knew that. And Granamyr used to be pseudodragon, he knew that too. He had been mortal, once. And even though he had all this power, close to unstoppable with the power of Asmodeus, there was something that he longed for. He wanted to find it. He wanted his old life, whatever it was, back.

 Months past, and he remained down in the nine hells for the most part, only going elsewhere when his master demanded it. He did as commanded. It wasn’t as though he had much choice anyway.

It was a year after he had become the Asmodeus’ champion that Trellimar remembered a name. He had been awoken from his sleep, fitful as always, with the name in his head, and sat up in his bed. “Elora.” He gasped.  It sounded familiar in his mouth, but he couldn’t picture who it belonged to. Granamyr though, chirped excitedly and perked up his impish wings and nudged Trellimar. “Do you know her?” He asked the creature. Granamyr rolled onto his back and rubbed at his belly. Trell sighed and pet his companion. Maybe it had been nothing. A strange nightmare. It wasn’t out of the ordinary, after all. “Elora.” He repeated, and lay down on his bed, defeated.

Six months after that, there was something else. A memory, but not his own. Granamyr purred and rubbed his head up against Trellimar and showed him a vision. An elven woman, with a beaming smile, feeding him grapes. A human whining as Granamyr stole grapes from him. A tiefling, smacking the man across the face. Granamyr pulled away and squawked, tilting his head and scratching at Trellimar’s arms.

“I’m trying to remember. I’m sorry.”

After that, the memories were more frequent. Sometimes things that Granamyr showed him, sometimes snippits of dreams. Sometimes he was reminded of something out of nowhere.

Two years after forming his pact with Asmodeus, Trellimar remembered who he had been. Trellimar Aleath, warlock of Dah’mir and a hero. He had traveled around with Elora, and Jiutou, and Cam, and they had saved so many people. He even remembered Reynard, the idiot human who had taken his place in the party after he had gone to help out in the underdark. He remembered the Broken Sky, the siege of Talis’Val.

Most importantly, he remembered his deal.

It may not have been the smartest thing, but Trellimar wasn’t necessarily known for his intelligence. He had thought it through and weighed out the pros and cons, and he still stood by his decision. He had to admit, he didn’t think it would be exactly like this, but it had hopefully resulted in some actual help. They wouldn’t have stood a chance against that demon anyway. Not as they had been, half-dead and exhausted.

It was a shame really, that he didn’t even know how the battle had turned out. Had his companions even survived? Did they know he was alive?

It was that day, two years after he had made the deal, that Trellimar decided to do something perhaps even more stupid.

“Granamyr, listen. You have to go back and find someone. Elora, Jiutou, hell, even Buckland. Anyone who knew us. And tell them that I’m here. That I’m alive. And tell them that I’m sorry.” Granamyr squawked and Trellimar sighed, petting his companion for what might be the last time. “I believe in you. You can do it.” And with a deep breathe and most of his magical powers, Trellimar turned Granamyr back to his pseudodragon form, released his bond, and sent him to the mortal realm.  

Now alone in his chambers, Trellimar sighed, and let himself cry.


	2. The Messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Granamyr, now back in Arrak, finds an old friend. 
> 
> Things start to move.

In the two years since the battle of Talis’Val, a lot had changed. The government had been mended, and the Broken Sky dismantled. Cam, Elora, Jiutou and Reynard had stayed together for a short while after the battle, travelling one last time together to Bresaris to put an end to the evil Korak’s rule. But after that? They had gone their separate ways.

Jiutou and Reynard had stayed in the city. Jiutou stayed to help out Adrick and work on freeing all remaining tieflings from Bresaris and anywhere else where they were enslaved. She taught martial arts to children and helped out when needed. Reynard went on to help the Ferehorn guild and the army alongside Grunka.

Elora returned to the Moon Spire, to work on the elven problems with the fey wilds and the other spires. She got married sometime after the battle, both her and Nalistri tired of coming so close to losing each other. They didn’t want to lose the chance, and so they were wed. Cam went on to travel the world once more, to perform again with Mirela and the rest of the Bucklands.

All four of them had been named the Heroes of Talis’Val, but all four of them took the title with humility and a bit of dismissal. It hadn’t been them alone who had saved the city. It felt wrong to be heroes, when they would have failed alone. Going back to simpler days helped. Of course, all four of them would be willing to jump back into battle at any given moment, but until they were needed, they all laid low.

Things had changed in Arrak, after the battle, so there wasn’t a whole lot to do anyway. It was quiet, perhaps too much so. Elora, especially, couldn’t stand it. She wanted to be out in the world again, to don her weapons and armor and save people. She was tired of commanding the commanders of her armies to deal with issues. She wanted to just deal with it herself. Nalistri was endlessly worrying, as were her parents, but Elora wasn’t sure she was ever meant to be a princess in the typical princess sense. She was a warrior, through and through.

Maybe that was why, when she was awoken in the middle of the night by something scratching at her face, that she immediately reached for a dagger (given to her by Cam before they went their separate ways) that she had hidden under the mattress and got ready to fight. Nalistri, beside her, grumbled sleepily and looked over at her. “Elora? Is that a knife?”

“Huh? Oh. Uh.” Elora looked at the dagger sheepishly, then over to the creature she had swatted away. It was laying on the ground, grumbling with annoyance. “Granamyr?!” She exclaimed, setting the dagger down and climbing out of bed to the pseudodragon. “Goodness, I’m sorry!” She cast cure wounds on him and set about grabbing him some grapes from a fruit basket.

“Wait, did you say Granamyr? I thought that he disappeared along with Trell.” Nalistri asked sleepily, looking very confused.

“It’s definitely Granamyr.” Elora mused, stroking the psudeodragon. Granamyr gnawed happily on the fruit, sticky juice running down his tiny limbs. “Which… Does that mean Trellimar is alive? He didn’t sacrifice his life?”

Granamyr squawked and looked at her, then pressed his two sticky clawed hands against her forehead, showing her the memory of Trellimar speaking to him. When it was over, Elora could feel tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. “Nalistri! He’s alive! He’s in the nine hells, but he’s alive! And he sent Granamyr back. We could save him!” She hurried over to a desk and pulled out paper and began scrawling out notes. “I have to tell Jiutou and Cam and Reynard. Where were the Bucklands last? Tallfield?”

“Wait, Elora, I think you’re rushing into things. You can’t just go to the nine hells.”

“I can transport between planes. And even if I couldn’t, we could just ask Lady Ami. Her and Adrick are always trying to get us to spend more time with them anyway.” Elora looked at Nalistri with a determination that he hadn’t seen in her in years. He sighed and looked down at his ice hand and at his leg, which also was now made mostly of ice. “I need to do this, Nalistri. He saved us. He saved all of Talis’Val.”

“I know, just. I don’t want to lose you. And I can’t go with. I’m not fit for fighting anymore, you know that.”

“I couldn’t ask you to come, Nalistri. But I will come back. I swear. I’m going to get Cam and Jiutou and Reynard. And Grunka maybe? Oh! I could ask Cassandra as well. I know she’s always looking for another exciting battle. And it might not even be a battle. I mean, who would we fight? Asmodeus?” She laughed but let her laughter trail off as she realized that would be exactly what they would do. Nalistri gave her a look and she sighed. “We won’t rush into it. It’ll take a while to gather everyone together anyway. And we’ll make a real plan. But Nalistri, this is hope. This is Trellimar asking for help. I’m not going to leave him. Not after what he did for us.”

Nalistri sighed, and nodded, kissing Elora gently on the cheek before taking the paper from her. “Who are we gathering?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sure what happened with the battle with Felania, so I'm just rolling with the "good" ending. Bear with me, please!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments and feedback are very appreciated!
> 
> You can also find me at [ chat-miaou ](http://chat-miaou.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to just chat or listen to my nonsense.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gathers, and a plan begins to form.

It only took a short while to gather everyone together. Once the messages went out, it was fairly easy for Elora to go and get them through her tree transportation spell. As such, within the week, Cam, Reynard, Grunka and Jiutou had all been gathered at the Moon Spire. It was nice, really, as if it hadn’t been a year since all of them were in the same place at the same time.

There was a dinner, and some catching up, and some playing with Granamyr, but as the night went on, they settled into the empty dining room and started on business.

“So Trell is, well, from what Granamyr has shown me, he’s turned into something like a devil I think.” Elora said. “And I want to go to the nine hells and save him.”

“So, we just walk in there, get him and go?” Reynard asked, frowning. “Seems a bit _too_ easy, if you ask me.”

“Well, no. I think it would be much harder.”

“I mean we can handle it. We are heroes you know.” Cam smirked, and Jiutou rolled her eyes.

“Asmodeus is an incredibly powerful devil. He’s the ruler of the nine hells. Felania was just a mortal woman. Asmodeus is nearly a god.” Jiutou said. “We shouldn’t underestimate him.”

“And Trell is also his champion. He might not have control, he might have to fight us.”

“Wait.” Cam made a face. “So we’re going to the nine hells to get Trell and kill him?”

“I said we might have to _fight_ him. We aren’t going to _kill_ him.”

“Well if we kill Asmodeus, then Trell gets freed, right?” Reynard spoke up, and Elroa nodded.

“I think so.”

“Would he turn back into old Trelli-belly?” Cam asked. “Because I dunno, if everyone’s going to think he’s more handsome than me, then I’m not sure-”

“Cam!” Elora snapped. “Be serious, please.”

“Sorry.”

“This is going to be dangerous. I don’t really know what’s all in the nine hells, but I know that Trell is there and that we need to bring him back. He saved Talis’Val. He saved our lives! We owe him that much.” Elora said. “And I know you all have different lives now, and the fate of our country isn’t in danger any longer. So I get it if you don’t want to come. But I’m going, and I didn’t have anyone else to ask.”

Reynard laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous, Elora. Of course we’re going.” Jiutou nodded as well, and Cam made a dramatic scene of being unsure, but agreed. Grunka grinned and put her hand in the middle of the table.

“I’m down to fight some jerk in the nine hells.” She smiled as everyone else put their hands in the center as well.

“For Trellimar!” Elora shouted.

“For Trellimar!”

 

* * *

 

 

Dah’mir was an incredibly powerful being.

He had done well by Trellimar Aleath, years ago when he had made the pact with the drow boy. It had been upsetting, to say the least, when he had disappeared and all ties he had to Trellimar had disintegrated. He had little knowledge of what was happening on the mortal realm, so Dah’mir was unaware of Trellimar’s pact. He was unaware of where Trellimar had disappeared to, how he had severed their connection and the patronage.

Two years after Trellimar had disappeared, Dah’mir felt something familiar.

Trellimar’s familiar, the pseudodragon that had unlocked the vault down in the underdark, the pseudodragon that Dah’mir had gifted to the warlock.

The familiar was back, but Trellimar wasn’t.

Dah’mir fully planned to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry that it took so long for me to update, I had finals and then I had to drive 3000 miles so I've been busy! But I'm still working on these chapters! I'll try to post the next one sooner! Thanks!
> 
> As always, you can find me at [chat-miaou](http://chat-miaou.tumblr.com/) on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I have written the first few chapters of this and have outlined the whole thing, so I will be posting semi-regularly. 
> 
> I would love any feedback! (If it's things like spelling, maybe message me privately?) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> As always, I can be found at [ chat-miaou on tumblr ](http://chat-miaou.tumblr.com/) if you want to message me or anything! Thanks so much!


End file.
